Blow me one last kiss
by babywolf-lover
Summary: It sent shivers down his back as she called his name, as he stared at her sprawled under him, as he moved inside her, it was perfect, like she was made for him. How could he tell her goodbye? How could he let her go and find another man. But how could he keep her from finding the right man? one shot Kakanaru!


Oneshot story! :)

Read it! and review it! :3

* * *

She moaned and gripped the sheets under her as her body rocked back and forward with each thrust, she moaned louder as her spot was hit, she shook in pleasure and bit her lip and whimpered. A hand slipped down and pinched her clit, she cried out and came around the cock causing her pleasure, she moaned and her arms gave out and she fell forward her butt in the air which presented a problem because now her g-spot was being hit repeatedly.

"Oh!"she cried out, tears working at her eyes as her body was assaulted by more pleasure, she whimpered. "I can't..."she cried. "Un!"she cried out again.

"Fuck!"he said rumbled in her ear making her shiver as his breath hit her ears, his sweat soaked bare chest touched her sweat covered back, he buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent as he continued to thrust into her. "I'm cumming."he rumbled and pushed in all the way, she cried out and came again as she felt his hot cum fill her up, he rumbled and shook.

He stayed still for a few minutes then slowly pulled out with a wet sound_, _she moaned and fell to the bed flat panting, he laid next to her, he reached out and brushed her long golden-blonde hair from her face, she opened one bright blue eye and took in the man who drove her insane with pleasure, her own ex-sensei, current team captain, close friend and 14 year old senior Kakashi Hatake.

Now they weren't dating, they weren't married, nothing like that, it wasn't even a fling, it was just sex. It all started almost a year ago...

_18 year old Naru Uzumaki sat at the newly built bar sipping at some sake, she grumbled as she stared at the liquid, the music, flashing lights and loud people were getting on her nerves and giving her a headache, the only reason she was there was to hopefully find somebody to go to bed with. She was frustrated sexually and just needed some relief. _

_Suddenly she noticed someone slide into the booth across from her, she looked up and saw Kakashi there with a his own drink._

"_Hey there."he said. _

"_Hi."she said and looked down. _

"_Why so down?"he asked. _

"_...Nothing."she blushed a little, no matter how much she liked and trusted Kakashi she wasn't going to tell him why she was there. _

"_Why are you here at the bar this late?"he asked. _

"_Why are you?"she asked. _

"_Nothing much..."he said and looked around. _

"_Looking for someone?"_

"_Huh?"  
"Are you suppose to meet someone?"  
"No..."he said and sighed. _

"_You looking someone too?"she asked._

"_You are?"  
"Yes..."she said and sighed, she put her head down, he chuckled and she kicked his shin making him jump. "Don't laugh."she glared. _

"_I just find it funny we'd both be looking for someone."he said and rubbed his leg. "So no luck?"  
"This is really awkward talking about to you..."  
"Why?"  
"Cause."she said. "It's as bad as if I was talking to Iruka..."she muttered and sighed. _

"_You're comparing me to Iruka?!"he said, she snorted. _

"_No, you're a lot less hot headed.."she said and smirked, he chuckled. _

"_Thanks."he said. "So really?"  
"No one peaked my interest..."she said and took a swallow of her sake again cringing, he chuckled. "I'm not looking for anything...just one night..."she muttered, he blinked. _

"_Same here..."he said then thought. "Well..."  
"You perv!"  
"What? You said you was looking for one night only, so am I? We're comrades...it's not uncommon."he shrugged, she blushed and looked at him and frowned, she sighed. _

"_Just tonight?"  
"Yep!"he said and smiled. _

"_Fine...but if you tell anyone-"she snarled._

"_Relax!"he said and held his hands up. "So?"he asked. _

"_Fine..."she said, they got up and walked out together. _

"_My place or yours?"  
"Mine."she said, he nodded and followed her, they got to her place, he looked around and sighed. _

"_Well... let's... do this..?"she said. _

"_Way to make it awkward..."he said, she glared at him, he smiled and leaned in and kissed her, she blinked and relaxed as he walked her backwards towards her bedroom. _

And after that night they had met whenever they needed it and slept together, then that turned to every other week, then that turned into every week and that turned in too just about everyday.

Kakashi would climb in through her window and pull her into the room, pin her to the bed and make her cry out and cum again and again driving her insane with pleasure just like tonight.

Kakashi sighed and laid down next to her, she moaned and fell asleep, he laid there watching her for a while, he stared at her flawless face, he gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek and sighed.

_This is so wrong of me..._he thought and fell asleep next to her again.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of food making his stomach growl, he found his clothes folded next to the bed, he smirked and pulled them on and walked out, Naru stood in a long shirt, she smiled at him.

"Morning."she said and put eggs and toast down, he sat down.

"Morning."he said, she sat down with the juice and poured a glass, Kakashi followed and both began to eat, Kakashi looked at her as she ate, he took in the bite marks he put on her and sighed.

"Naru..."he said, she looked up at him, he gulped as his stomach flipped. "I've been thinking..."

"About?"she asked and flipped her hair out of her face.

"About this..."he said and gestured.

"Okay?"  
"I've been thinking about all of this... it's been going on for a year, and we agreed to keep it …. ya know simple..."he said, she nodded and gulped. "I just... I don't... don't know if its a good idea..."he said.

"A year later you're thinking it's not a good idea?"she said.

"Well, I mean, I really have enjoyed it..."he said.

"As do I.."she said and smirked, he smiled, his ego swelling at it.

"Well...uh... I just don't think it's fair..."  
"Fair?"she asked tilting her head.

"Naru, you're 18, you should be able to be free to find someone to be with you..."he said. "And that wont happen if we keep this up..."  
"Who said I wanna find someone now?"

"Well I mean... usually girls start looking by now.."

"Since when have I _ever _been a regular girl?"she asked, he sighed.

"Point taken, but Naru I don't want to stop you from finding that one person..."he said, she sighed and stood up and he did too.

"Okay, if you want to stop...we can..."she said and smiled, he brushed her hair back and looked at her and smiled, he leaned down tugging his mask down and kissed her lips gently, she closed her eyes enjoying it. He pulled away and panted, he looked at her and gulped, she bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe...we can...say goodbye?"she whispered, he lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked back to her room tumbling them onto the bed and in a few mere moments Kakashi was lodged inside her thrusting making her cry out and scream his name. It sent shivers down his back as she called his name, as he stared at her sprawled under him, as he moved inside her, it was perfect, like she was made for him.

How could he tell her goodbye? How could he let her go and find another man. But how could he keep her from finding the right man?

~o0o~

Two weeks after Kakashi and Naru called their sex nights off, they hadn't really seen each other, except a meeting here and there since it was pretty peaceful lately.

Kakashi sat at the bar drinking with a few others there, he saw golden-blonde hair and Naru appeared with a drink, she was walking with another guy, Kakashi almost snarled in anger as he saw the man's arm around her waist.

"Sempai?"Yamato said.

"Hm?"  
"Are you okay? You look pissed off..."

"I'm fine."he bit out.

"Really?"Genma said, Kakashi sighed. "What do you need to get laid?"  
"No."he said.

"Yeah you got foxy didn't ya?"he said.

"Not anymore..."  
"Why?"Yamato asked.

"It wasn't right..."he said.

"What? She liked it, you liked it, you were happy..."Genma said.

"I couldn't be the thing stopping her from-"  
"From what? Happiness?"Yamato said, Kakashi nodded. "Sempai, she was happy with you..."  
"Yeah and you two were made for each other...everyone said so..."Genma said, Kakashi sighed.

"I'm leaving."he said and flashed out.

He sat on his couch and sighed and closed his eyes tight thinking about Naru, thinking about Genma and Yamato's words, his mind traveled back to them sleeping together and he cursed as he grew hard, he smacked his head.

"You gotta be kidding me..."he said and sighed, he bit his lip and walked out of his apartment locking it up and walked through the streets slouched over to hide the hard on, he found himself outside her apartment, he bit his lip and jumped into the tree outside her window, her bathroom light was on but that was it, he got closer and crouched outside her window and peered in slowly and what he saw made him freeze.

Naru laid on the bed only in a tank top and panties, she was laying on her back her fingers rubbing over her center, her head tipped back in pleasure, she mouth opened in a moan. Kakashi stared as she continued to rub herself, her window was open just a little and he heard her breathy moans and cries.

"Ka...Ka...shi!"she moaned, he almost came at that, he couldn't stop himself from ripping the window open and jumped in. She jumped with a yelp but gasp as Kakashi's bare lips were on her's, she moaned gripping his shoulders.

"Naru..."he moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground against her making her moan.

He ripped his mask down and bit down on her neck, she arched and cried out, he sucked on her neck then pulled back and panted, she moaned and arched. "Kakashi!"she cried, he chuckled and sat up he pulled his shirt off and tossed it down then unbuttoned his pants and shimmed them down his legs and grabbed her panties and pulled them down, she picked her hips up and he pulled them off and tossed them, he moaned as he smelled her arousal, he rumbled and looked at her, she pulled her shirt off and smiled at him, he bent down and pulled her lips into a heated kiss.

She moaned and dragged her nails on his chest making him shiver, he grabbed her hips and tugged her closer and and rubbed his cock against her making her arch and whimper, he rumbled and pushed into her making her moan loudly and hold him, she was tight which instantly told him she hadn't had sex for a while, he smiled, he loved it better like this.

He pushed in all the way, she moaned and shivered and twitched, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she dug her nails into his skin more and moaned.

He pulled out slowly and jammed back in, she cried out louder and louder as he kept up that pace, his fingers moved up and pinched her nipples, she whimpered and arched her back, he rumbled and picked up the pace her body moving because of the force, she screamed out and came around, he groaned as she tightened around him but didn't stop moving, she whimpered and clawed at his arms, tears worked at her eyes as her orgasm kept going because of him still moving.

She whimpered and twitched and slumped a little, he slid back lifting her, she cried out as he sat down and she shook drool running down her chin, she moaned as he bucked up into her, his tip hitting her cervix.

"Kakashi!"she cried and tipped her head back on his shoulder and panted, he turned her head to him and kissed him, she moaned and cried as he continued to buck up harshly, she broke the kiss and screamed in his name as she came again, he moaned and picked up the pace even more, she slumped against him, her body jolting with each thrust.

"Fuck..."he rumbled and latched on to her neck, she cried out as he came deep inside her, his hips arched up, he moaned still sucking the skin of her neck and moaned as he slumped panting hard, Naru twitched slightly, he turned her head towards him and kissed her, his tongue moved around her mouth in a sloppy kiss, he broke it saliva keeping their lips connected, he smiled and looked at her, she looked at him through hazy eyes.

"Wh...why?"she panted hard and shook. "You... you said-"  
"I know, but I can't let you go, I needed one last kiss.."he whispered and nuzzled her neck, she moaned and shook.

"Why does it have to be the last one?"she whispered, he looked at her and smiled.

"It doesn't have to be, if you don't."  
"I don't want it to be..."she said and smiled, he smiled and kissed her and bucked up again and she moaned loudly.

* * *

The ending is not my all time favorite but...meh! *shrugs*

Review please!


End file.
